File
by Ali-Aphrodite
Summary: Files 1-50


Days 1-10

Time: 2:45 am

Subject Retro The Hedgehog, #13469

Subject seems to talk to himself a lot. He doesn't keep still for very long, staying in one place before moving to another, only to repeat this action in a never ending cycle. Subject barely eats, not wanting to eat anything that isn't chocolate related. A very strange matter that must be fixed in the correction center.

We have tried many different treatments, none of them working so far. Researchers theorize that the treatment will take over 50 days to start taking place, for the Subjects mental state isn't stable.

He barely sleeps, walking around almost all the time. We have noticed he has made multiple attempts to escape, blowing up the walls and throwing things around. The walls are reinforced steel, and they are 5 feet thick. There are power suppression shields around each wall, but somehow, his powers still work, even though they are still very weak.

Day 11-60

Time: 11:30 am

Subject Retro The Hedgehog, #13469

Shock Treatment Attempt One

We have the Subject chained to the electric chair. It took many people to get him sedated enough for him to finally let himself be sat down in the chair.

We have hooked up all the necessary wires and taken all the extra precautions to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Subject screams. Very loudly, may I add. He has fought relentlessly, for the blinds have weakened immensely. He had been begging for us to stop, and everytime he did, the voltage would go up by ten watts.

He seems to dislike the color of dark blue, for he attacked anything that was similar to the color.

He has already murdered four of the researchers. His aura is very deadly, for it is Corrupted. This means that we have to give him extra treatment. He seems to be becoming more deadly by the second. We had to cut off the voltage, for he seemed to be absorbing it's shock. He passes out the moment we cut it off, and three of our men take him back to the chambers.

We had given him a birthday hat, of some sorts, and he seemed to like it, for he would attack anyone who tried to take it. He also seems to like bondage, and being beaten. It seems like it is something of his nature., for he would turn the color red whenever they did it and start making strange noises. We still haven't figured out why he enjoyed it, especially when we had put on the collar.

Day 61-100

Time: 9:53 pm

Subject Retro The Hedgehog, #13469

Subject has started writing on the walls with his nails. His usually red markings have turned dark purple, and his blue coloring turning black. We noticed that his eyes have turned white, and he has been checked for blindness, but they came up negative. He isn't blnd, so we just have to wait and see what will happen to his eyesight. It is very strange that they have turned white especifically, and we have tried many ways to turn them back to normal; but nothing we have tried has worked so we left them to be.

The psychotic medications have not affected his growth in any way shape or form. It seems as if his body has started rejecting them. We have amped up the dosage, and we have no idea why nothing is working. It might be a fault of the type of medications, maybe he has become immune to it for the amount we have given him.

The Subject has not been moving around as much, for at times, he would sit in the middle of the room on the floor and whisper to himself. There have been times where the cameras and lights would glitch out, not the cause of #13469, but the doing #16660. These disturbances would disrupt his "meditation" perhaps, and he would return to the state he was before he started this.

It is very strange, for he is right next to the containment quarters of Subject #16660, and ever since she started making those disturbances, he has been near the wall they were closest too. Subject #16660 doing the same.

We can only assume they have some sort of special connection to each other.

Day 101-150

Time: 10:40 am

Subject Retro The Hedgehog, #13469

Nothing notably interesting has happened with the subject. He hasn't changed appearances or abilities. There isn't anything worth noting at this very moment.

He has started eating other foods, and he has started interacting with objects that look similar to a ruby, and the color of maroon and light purple. We haven't decoded why he does this, but we have figured out that it is linked to something that he cares about.

Subject has been sleeping more soundly, but sometimes he would wake up screaming.

He has been less hostile to the researchers, letting them pet him and do other activities. They realize that he has started liking them, for when they let him see Subject #16660, he had been extremely happy.

We also noticed that they speak in a different language. We have to figure out which one they are communicating in though before we can move on with our studies.


End file.
